


A Simple Favor

by SnarkySoleil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), But that final meal is just eggs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Fuck Or Die, Fuck those guys honestly, Gangbang, M/M, Miscellaneous clown ocs, Multi, Pheromones, Size Difference, Sometimes you just want to have a final meal in peace, That's a joke. Karkat's fucking those guys, too many clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkySoleil/pseuds/SnarkySoleil
Summary: Karkat finds himself on the culling block, face to face with one of the oldest trolls in the universe holding his life in the balance. Lucky for him, the Grand Highblood has a favor to ask, so what's the worst that could happen? And according to the Grand Highblood, being so small over half your body is filled with eggs isn't a bug, it's a feature. Nothing could go wrong!Created for 2020 Drone Season
Relationships: Grand Highblood/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	A Simple Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WistfullInsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfullInsomniac/gifts).



For his final meal, Karkat requested a grubsteak-- medium-rare with a healthy topping of caramelized onions, along with a generous bowl of cheesy pasta rich enough to make even the hardiest indigo waver. He received instead a kick upside the head, a knock to the horns, and a hand to his throat until he saw stars. Beggars can’t be choosers, but Karkat made his dissatisfaction with this unsavory bitch of a situation very clear as he sank his nubby teeth deep into the armguard of the subjuggulator muscling him from his cell. The clown didn’t miss a step, her companion reaching over to grab him and pull him away by the scruff of his shirt like an unruly mewbeast.

“Pipe down, cullbait,” the first subjuggulator said, her voice a velveteen rumble in comparison to Karkat’s snarling. “Change of plans.”

“We all bow our heads and cross our pushers,” said the other, singsong and serene as he smashed Karkat’s face into the wall again. “to the capricious whimsy of those higher. Time you took that lesson and carved it into your bones, mutant.”

Karkat bit his tongue as they continued down the hall, eyes watering from the pain in his undoubtedly now broken nose. Instinctive fear pained at his gut as he felt blood trickle down across his lip, the iron tang heralding his upcoming execution. “Fuck you.” He spat, blood and spittle landing in one of the many patches of dried, rainbow blood littering the floor. “I spent sweeps perfecting that fucking meal, and I don’t even get to smell it. I know you fetid fucking clownshits are all about jokes and fuckering japery, but this joke doesn’t even come close to tickling my goddamn bulge with how fucking--”

The subjuggulator hauling him along clapped a hand over Karkat’s mouth. Karkat tried to bite again, stopping only when sharp nails dug into his cheek. “Messiahs above and below,” the purple said, groaning. “See, this is why you gotta squash the mutant grubs early. They get all fuckin’ mouthy.”

The trio stopped in front of a set of double doors, obsidian black and plastered with innumerable swatches of rainbow blood. Karkat even spotted a single speck of Tyrian pink, and his pusher flopped at the idea of what could have put it there in the first place. The doors opened without any input from the two clowns, and Karkat had little time to react before the male subjuggulator hurled him into the room like an unruly sack of potatoes. Karkat landed hard, palms smacking into the floor as the doors slammed shut behind him with a shuddering crash. After pushing himself back up onto his knees, his hands came away damp and sticky. The smell only made the roiling in Karkat’s stomach worse, a mix of blood, sweat, and something heady and heavy that Karkat couldn’t place.

Despite the constant daymares about how exactly he would meet his end, Karkat still just about choked on his own breath as he took in the massive troll hulking atop the macabre throne at the end of the room. The Grand Highblood lounged back in a throne decorated with jutting bone and splotches of color, sipping something from a troll’s skull with the end of its horns jammed into its eye sockets to prevent the liquid within from escaping. God, it was probably blueberry Faygo in there, knowing the taste of these chucklefucks. 

The silence between them stretched almost into a whole minute before Karkat found his voice. The Grand Highblood stared him down with bloodshot eyes, boredom and distaste etched into his features with as much precise intent as the swirls of black and white paint across his cheeks. Karkat cleared his throat, a pathetic sound which pinged off the walls. Somewhere, he could hear a fly buzzing. “I--” He stopped, taking a breath before saying with as much bravado as he could manage, “I asked for a grubsteak, and all I got was this stupid fucking broken nose.”

The fly continued buzzing, and the Grand Highblood lifted a hand and crushed the insect between his index finger and thumb. “A grubsteak,” he said, voice flat. Something about that voice made the base of Karkat’s spine tingle, and he dug his nails into his knees.

“With onions,” he said.

The Highblood blinked once, before tipping his head back and letting out a raucous peal of laughter that sent one of the bones lining his throne clattering to the ground. “With  _ onions _ , he says! The culling axe at your motherfuckin’ throat, child, and you got the audacity to give your captors a menu with which to line your gut!”

Karkat let out a tremulous laugh as the older troll continued losing his shit, blinking rapidly in an attempt to ground himself. Before long the Grand Highblood’s laughter ceased, and Karkat kept his neck craned up to meet his eyes despite every instinct telling him to look down. If he was going to die, he wasn’t going to die groveling.

“Got a lot of spitfire stored up in your motherfucking gullyworks, don’t you, wiggler?” The Grand Highblood set his makeshift cup aside, and the skull wobbled on its uneven base before evening itself out on the arm of the throne. “Reason why I don’t motherfucking mess with malformed grublets like you. The Messiahs stole your shinbones right from underneath you and you pay them back by packing globes the sorts would make a cholerbear motherfucking  _ weep _ .”

“It doesn’t take globes of fucking steel to call this shit out,” Karkat said. The smell of the room had his head spinning, his voice coming to him as if someone else called out to him all the way planetside. “I had a good thing going here. The least you painted fucks could do is give me a nice midnight culling with a full stomach and my face intact. Your goons turned me into troll Picasso, and that guy was a raging bulgemunch to begin with.”

“And here I thought your degeneracy could know no motherfucking bounds, brat,” the Highblood said. When he sighed, Karkat felt the edges of his curly hair flutter. “At least pretend to be a troll with taste. That’s him, over there. Heresy,” he added, and jerked his thumb back to a particularly wide splatter of indigo that arced to the ceiling.

The purpleblood stood then, and even the predatory slouch to his shoulders could not disguise his considerable height. Even discounting the spiraling horns, chipped and scratched with age, Karkat put the Grand Highblood at ten or eleven feet, easily. Fear kept Karkat pinned to the spot like a preserved flutterbeast, chin automatically tipping back to expose his throat in supplication. “So get on with it,” Karkat said. He bared his teeth, tasting again the blood crusting along his lip. “I’m a heretic, a fucking abomination, I’ve got bad fucking taste in idols and carbonated drinks, and I stole a box of honeyed beetles when I was five. Any more arbitrary sins you want to try and wedge into the neglected landfill that is my fucking life, or are you content to let it fester for the crusty daywalkers to pick at?”

The Grand Highblood let out another, booming laugh, and reached down to grab Karkat by the front of his shirt. Karkat yelped as the clown yanked him skywards, kicking his feet out in an attempt to find purchase before he let them hang down in empty space. “I could think of a few more for you to take the motherfucking funeral pyre, you ain’t wrong about that particular mess,” the Highblood said. “But you’ve given me a right chuckle today, motherfucker, and it just so happens I need a motherfucking favor if that at all tickles your fancy..”

“A favor.” Karkat’s voice came out a squeak, and he cleared his throat before trying again. “Did you snort too many fucking pixie sticks? Don’t tell me this is another one of your jokes.”

The Highblood’s grip on his shirt tightened, and Karkat felt claws puncture the fabric with as much effort as poking through tissue paper. “First step, brat,” the Highblood said. His voice had dropped to a near whisper, one that had the hairs at the base of Karkat’s skull standing on end. “As amusing as your whole motherfucking shtick is, I ain’t going to let a mutant talk to me like some sort of motherfucking better. You got the  _ motherfucking hint, wiggler? _ ” Mid-sentence the Highblood’s voice rose into a roar, the force of his hot breath forcing Karkat to screw his eyes shut.

“Yeah. Yeah, got it,” Karkat said. 

“I heard something akin to a motherfucking agreement, but it’s missing a special little something. Yes…?”

Karkat fumbled a few moments, grinding his teeth before managing out a choked “Yes,  _ sir. _ ”

The Grand Highblood let go of his shirt, and Karkat bit his lip to stifle a pained cry as he landed hard on his hip with his wrist suffering a similar fate underneath his side. He dragged himself up into a kneeling position again, just in time for the Highblood to crouch down to his level with his arms resting on his knees. Even like this, he still towered above what Karkat would have stood at his full height. “Good. Good, remember those motherfucking manners, wiggler, and maybe you’ll find a spot of mercy in these hallowed halls, carved deep into the extent stone.” He reached forward, grabbing Karkat by the jaw and forcing Karkat’s head up, up to meet his eyes. “How badly do you want to cling to the skin of reality, brat, festering like an ingrown hair? Or do the Messiahs sing sweet gospel to you through the curtain?”

Karkat swallowed. “I’m not a psion. I don’t hear any weird fucking voices.”

The Highblood’s expression hardened, eyes narrowing to ruddy orange slits. “How bad you want to motherfucking live, little heretic?”

Karkat cleared his throat. “Oh.” He almost asked if this was another joke, but thought better of it. “I don’t want to die.” He tried not to beg, not to give this brute that had lived for centuries have the satisfaction of crushing his spirit under his massive boot like so many others, but his voice came out a broken rasp all the same. “If this favor of yours is my ticket out of here, I’m fucking game.”

The Highblood barked out a laugh. “I never said nothing about that, but tonight’s a night for surprises, isn’t it? Never had such a revelrous spin around that wretched little planet down below in all my molts.” He let go of Karkat’s chin, his facepaint making his predatory grin stretch wider to split his face as the room’s shadows danced across it. “You suck a bulge yet, wiggler? Or did we snatch you fresh from your adult molt?”

Karkat’s mouth went dry as cotton, and he suddenly felt very, very small. “Nnnno. No sir, I haven’t. I haven’t done anything like that, yet.” Who would he have even done it with, considering the inherent blasphemy of his scarlet fucking bulge? Sollux, always wrapped up in his coding binges and takeout boxes? Nepeta and her complete inability to keep a secret? Gamzee? God, thinking about Gamzee kind of weirded him out right now, considering where he was right now. He had the strangest feeling that the Grand Highblood wasn’t hankering for his legendary paphand.

“Never too late for some carnal knowledge, way I motherfucking see it,” the Highblood said. He stood up to his full height that had Karkat’s head spinning trying to keep his face in focus in the gloom. He sat back on his throne, legs sprawled out as he stared Karkat down with lecherous intent. When Karkat stayed on his knees, tense and practically quivering, he leaned forward in his seat. “Better get to work proving you deserve your motherfucking life, wiggler, or I’m rescinding this motherfucking favor and throwing it to the first corpsecleaner in to wipe your mess off the walls.”

Karkat rose to his feet on marionette strings, jerky and unsteady as he approached the throne and the looming troll seated upon it. The situation didn’t seem real, the room going out of focus and almost smearing into streaks as his vision narrowed into a tunnel with the Highblood at the end of it. With the height of the chair and the massive bulk of the other troll, Karkat almost didn’t have to kneel to put his face to crotch level, and up this close he could see the telltale signs of a massive, already emerging bulge writhing beneath the fabric of the Highblood’s pants.

Karkat took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth in the vain attempt to ground himself. He glanced up to meet the Highblood’s eyes, but the way the purpleblood had his head leaned back against a hand resting against the throne’s backing made it quite clear that Karkat wasn’t about to get any help. Karkat closed his eyes and then tugged the Grand Highblood’s pants as far as he could manage with the other’s weight bearing down, and couldn’t help the strangled yelp he only barely managed to stifle in the back of his throat as the enormous bulge sprang free, already completely unsheathed and glistening with pre-slurry.

After Karkat hesitated a few moments more, hypnotized by the swaying bulge held almost vertical in a blatant ‘fuck you’ to gravity, the Highblood let out an irritated scoff. Karkat had a second to register the massive hand on the back of his head before the Highblood shoved him forward, facefirst into the bulge captivating his attention. “Any longer and I’m using your motherfucking corpse as a bulgesleeve, brat,” the Highblood said, and nothing in his growling voice led Karkat to doubt his words. 

The bulge smacked up against his face then, and Karkat flinched as it smeared cool slurry up along his cheek. Karkat reached out to redirect it from trying to worm its way into his ear, his fingers unable to close around its massive girth at its base. With the firm hand on the back of his head Karkat had no room for hesitation or even a moment to orient himself so he opened his mouth, barely enough at first for the bulge, but his plans abruptly changed as the bulge slammed forward into his mouth with the fury of a raging cholerbear. Karkat let out a yelp, a sound quickly muffled as the Highblood’s bulge unspooled its length into his mouth and endeavored to shove its way down his throat.

Karkat flicked his eyes upward, blinking away the tears beading at the corner of his vision, and found naught but vague disinterest upon the other troll’s face. If he wanted to make it through this, if he wanted to live, that expression had to change. So Karkat tightened his grip as best he could, lifting his other hand to close the seal around the bulge’s base as he opened his mouth as far as it could go to accommodate as much of the bulge as possible. He gagged as the bulge began to move, sliding over his tongue and down his throat with laughable ease. Karkat tried and failed the ultimate battle not to choke, but elected to lean into it considering the way the Highblood groaned after a particularly wet gag from Karkat. Karkat started bobbing his head, slurping around the bulge fucking his throat. He released the bulge with one of his hands to instead grip the Highblood’s thigh, keeping the other behind to steady the bulge. Even with his active bulge the Grand Highblood began thrusting his hips, each bucking motion forcing the bulge still further into Karkat until he could hardly breathe.

Eventually Karkat grew accustomed to the bulge in his mouth, the panic tingling in his gut giving way to something warm and primal. Every time the tip of the Highblood’s bulge hit the back of his throat Karkat dug his nails into the skin of the other troll’s thigh, something he stopped fearing after a particularly breathy growl of pleasure escaped the Highblood’s lips. He shifted on his knees, both in a vain attempt to find a comfortable kneeling position and to relieve the uncomfortable friction of his now-interested bulge chafing in his jeans. Pheromones swam through the air, with no distinct chemical marker of quadrant and signifying only the sweaty arousal sticking to the Highblood’s skin.

The bulge in his mouth began to stiffen, its sinuous motions giving way to stiff jerking about. Karkat whimpered, peeling open his eyes for the first time in what felt like hours to look up at the Highblood’s face again. The other troll’s face had fallen into lazy satisfaction, reddened eyes half-lidded as he fucked Karkat’s mouth. As Karkat let out his wordless plea for mercy the Highblood opened one eye, and he gave Karkat a crooked grin with a jagged incisor catching on the edge of his bottom lip. “Don’t you worry your motherfucking head, brat,” the Highblood said. He released his vice-like grip on Karkat’s head, and Karkat practically flung himself back with a ragged gasp. He almost didn’t hear the other troll’s next few words. “This ain’t the favor proper. I got plans about where my motherfucking slurry’s going. Strip down, cullbait.”

Karkat wiped at his mouth slick with slurry with the back of his hand before standing up on shaky legs, peeling off his clothes and doing his best to ignore the way the Highblood looked at him with hungry eyes. He barely got his shoes off before the purpleblood tugged him forward by his hair, and he let out an instinctive snarl as the motion yanked some of his curly hair out by the root.

“Turn.” Karkat obeyed, hunching so hard even Sollux would have snipped at him to fix whatever abomination his spine had twisted his posture into. His shoulder blades almost touched against each other as he quivered with his back to the Highblood. The Highblood lifted him by the back of his neck and Karkat let out another strangled yell, his neck joints popping, but in under a second the Highblood seated Karkat in his lap, facing away. Karkat closed his eyes, letting a soft breath of relief that he wouldn’t have to meet the Highblood’s eye, only to tense up again as he felt the Highblood’s monstrous bulge starting to squirm up around his groin. Karkat clenched down around nothing, a laughable effort to prevent what loomed on the horizon.

The Highblood’s bulge slid up against the outer folds of Karkat’s nook, so much colder against him than even having it in his mouth. Karkat shivered, bowing his head as his own bulge made its presence known and began to unsheathe. Karkat ignored it despite the growing need spooling in his gut, instead bracing his hands on the Highblood’s knees as he spread his legs. The bulge continued smearing up against him, toying with him and occasionally dipping its tip into his entrance.

After almost a minute of this Karkat swore, the nails of his right hand digging into the Highblood’s still-clothed leg. “Holy, taint-whiffing  _ shit _ , fucking knock it off! I don’t know what the fuck you’re trying to pull, but at this rate my bulge is going to fucking dry up before your crusty ass gets a move on.” Karkat turned his head, craning his neck as much as he could to glare out of the corner of his eye at the Highblood. “You trying to intimidate me? Because congratulations! You already fucking did that sweeps ago when the official bounty on my head got launched into the stratosphere and I’m not in the fucking mood right now! Just hurry up and wreck my entire shop until they can’t even sell second hand dunebuggies out of it. Come on!”

The Grand Highblood grabbed Karkat by the hair again, yanking his head back and up in an uncomfortable craning motion that made any noise apart from pained whining impossible. The HIghblood only let out another harsh bark of laughter before releasing Karkat’s head, bulge shifting underneath Karkat some more. “Careful what you wish for, brat, it might just come to motherfucking grace you in its glory.”

Karkat let out a wordless yell as the Highblood’s bulge slammed up into his nook without so much as a warning, filling him with a cool, solid column with a laughable taper at the tip. Karkat fell forward, catching himself on the Highblood’s knees again as he started crying despite himself from the pain, hot tears streaking down his face and falling to the filthy floor. Karkat screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip to stifle the pathetic whimpers as the bulge split him open.

“Where’d that brave little motherfucker go now, hm?” the Highblood said, mirth lifting his tone. He growled behind Karkat, breath hot on the back of his neck, and Karkat let out another pained gasp as the bulge continued thrusting up into him. Every time he thought there couldn’t be more, the bulge shoved deeper inside of him, stretching him to the breaking point as it slid against his walls. “Didn’t know you’d be so motherfucking  _ easy. _ ”

Karkat’s lip twitched, breath still coming in jerky fits as he tried to gather himself. His vision blurred, and he had to bite his own lip again until he tasted blood to bring everything snapping back into focus. “Fuck you,” he finally said, and then let out a shuddering moan as the bulge inside him twisted. He tried saying something else, but could only manage a few gasps as he felt the tip of the Highblood’s bulge toying at his seedflap, and he ground briefly down in the other troll’s lap to alleviate the pressure. Pailing pheromones started rising from his own neck, mixing with the Highblood’s in the air into a heady concoction that made his head swim.

The Highblood didn’t say anything in response, only letting out a satisfied grunt as he managed to seat himself completely inside of Karkat. Unlike how it had fucked his mouth, the bulge seemed almost immobile, straightening out and indeed managing to push its way past Karkat’s seedflap all the way into his genebladder. The pain had faded into a background noise, something Karkat couldn’t ignore but he could manage. As the pain shifted into pleasure from the overwhelming sensation of fullness Karkat began to move, cautiously at first with a tentative rocking of his hips, which rapidly devolved into a desperate bouncing. If he had to fuck or die, then he might as well try to enjoy it.

The Highblood definitely sounded pleased with this turn of events, breathing ragged as he leaned back in his throne to give Karkat free reign over moving. Karkat gritted his teeth, sweat rolling down his nose as he fucked himself on the Highblood’s bulge. For the famed brutality of the Grand Highblood, and the treatment he’d already suffered at the hands of the subjuggulators imprisoning him, his current treatment seemed tame. Karkat kept thinking that for about two and a half seconds, and then everything made sense and simultaneously became so much worse.

The bulge within him spasmed as the Grand Highblood growled deep in the back of his throat, and Karkat tensed in preparation for a jet of slurry that never came. He felt a spurt of icy slurry at most, followed by something round and solid that sat heavy inside his genebladder. Karkat panted, twisting around where he sat to look behind to the Highblood again. “The ffuck are you- wh-- Nnn--” He bowed his head again, managing nothing more but a breathy “Hhhhhaaa--” as another object easily the size of his fist slid up into him alongside the first.

“Remember that motherfucking favor you signed away to me, brat?” The breath, hot against his ear, smelled rancid and sickly sweet. More pheromones wafted around both their head, and Karkat gyrated his hips still more fervently in his now sex-addled state. “Got a motherfucking brood building, and I need me a breeding bitch warm enough to cook ‘em just as safe as the caverns. Sound amenable to you?”

“Oh,” Karkat said, voice a hiccuping squeak as another object, another egg filled him as the Highblood groaned. “Cool. Nnnnf- That’s just.  _ Fucking  _ aces.” His arms shook, and as he sat frozen with fear and apprehension another egg joined the first. He’d never pailed anyone before, his genebladder never getting the chance to adjust and stretch with slurry over a series of partners, and so he knew for a fact he couldn’t fit much more inside of him. A brood was out of the question. What qualified a brood, anyways? A troll so old had evolved past the need for a Mother Grub to perpetuate his bloodline, sure, but at what point did his body stop producing eggs? 

A heavy blow interrupted Karkat’s thoughts and struck against the side of his head, and he almost fell off the Highblood’s lap from the force. He barely caught himself, bent double and crying out as this accentuated the painful way his stomach had started to distend as yet more eggs filled him. They were coming faster now, one after the other with the occasional bit of slurry to lubricate them along their journey up the Highblood’s bulge, and he’d lost count. The Grand Highblood moved his hand around to wrap around Karkat’s throat, squeezing and forcing his head back so Karkat couldn’t hope to get a breath in. “Don’t recall giving you permission to stop treating my bulge so motherfucking sweet,” the Highblood said, and his voice rose as Karkat started blacking out. “Seems like you’re taking your life for granted, after I so graciously--” He thrust, then, hard, and Karkat yelped and wasted precious air as what felt like four more eggs at once shoved their way into him. “--gave you the chance to  _ motherfucking impress me!  _ Don’t make me  _ regret that offer. _ ”

Karkat’s eyes rolled back, and he wheezed to try and get enough air to speak. He failed and instead started jerking his hips to resume his frantic pace from earlier, and the grip around his throat loosened. Karkat gasped, shoulders slumping forward as he sucked in air, but kept fucking himself on the Highblood’s bulge to prevent any further abuse. What was the point of all this if he fucking biffed it right at the end, becoming just another splatter of paint against the wall? The eggs within him weighed him down as he moved, crowding his genebladder with an intoxicating fullness. Karkat closed his eyes as he tipped his head back, unable to stop his now-constant moaning as his stomach began bulging from the sheer mass of eggs within him.

The door of the throne room creaked open, and Karkat jerked up a bit from his slumped position in the Highblood’s lap. He peeled open his eyes, unable to stop grinding his hips now out of simultaneous fear and arousal but no less mortified as the two subjuggulators from earlier stepped into the room. They didn’t seem surprised to see their leader fucking the troll on the culling row, looking disinterested at best as Karkat let out a thin whine as more of the Highblood’s eggs forced their way into him. Instead they had the audacity to speak business, spouting some drivel about upcoming culling quotas and delays on a Faygo shipment.

Karkat waited for the Highblood to send these nobody clowns off, putting a hand over his mouth to quiet himself, but instead the massive troll responded with as much casual indifference as if the two had interrupted him watering his fucking garden and Karkat wasn’t even present.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The two subjuggulators turned to look at Karkat as he snarled, and he felt a shifting which no doubt meant the Grand Highblood was looking down at him in his lap as well. Karkat’s eyes burned, whether from tears due to the borderline painful stretch to his stomach or unearthly rage he couldn’t tell. He bared his teeth, fingers gnarling into clawed shapes on the Highblood’s knees. “Go on. Ffffnnk- Fucking pretend you don’t wish you were me. You fuckng  _ wish  _ you could get more ngggg- more than the time of day. I get this. His bulge is  _ mine.  _ His eggs are ggk- fucking  _ mine. _ Eat shit and die, you soda-spiked bonebulges.”

The subjuggulators gaped, looking past to the Highblood, who only let out another rumbling laugh. “He’s gotta motherfucking point,” he said. He grabbed Karkat by the hair again, and Karkat pliantly tipped his head back this time, baring his throat and moaning helplessly as the Highblood’s bulge twisted and laid another egg inside him. “Doesn’t mean you gotta let him mouth off to you. Seems like those lips need something new in ‘em to keep the shit spilling out his motherfucking mouth, hm?”

The two clowns shared a look and then scrambled forward, and Karkat had no energy left to fight as the male subjuggulator positioned himself between both his and the Highblood’s legs. Karkat turned his head to the side, averting his eyes only to find himself facedeep in the female subjuggulator’s groin. She grabbed his hand as she tugged her pants down with her other hand and then braced a leg on the arm of the throne, curling all but two fingers against his palm. Karkat got the message, sliding his fingers up into her nook as he felt a new bulge twining around his own. He couldn’t think anymore, head fogged by pheromones and body laden with eggs, and his earlier fire melted into ash as the Grand Highblood leaned him back against his chest to allow for a thinner bulge to begin thrusting up into his wastechute. Karkat silently thanked the fact the Highblood’s bulge was so wet, slurry dripping out around it from his overstuffed nook and lubricating the second bulge’s passage.

The female subjuggulator’s bulge made an appearance then, and she pulled Karkat’s hand away as she shoved Karkat’s head down. Karkat moaned again, the noise cut off as she thrust her bulge into his waiting mouth. Karkat’s eyelids fluttered and then closed, and he focused on breathing again with little success as he started bobbing his head. This bulge paled in comparison to the Highblood’s massive girth so he had more room to work and breathe, wrapping his hand around the bulge’s base. He was definitely crying now, overstimulated and overwhelmed as the second bulge in his ass accentuated the painful mass of eggs building inside him. The room spun around him as the air filled with the sound of rutting trolls, and he may as well be unconscious with how callously all three treated him.

The male subjuggulator came first, bulge stiffening inside of Karkat before he pulled out and painted his and the Highblood’s lap with purple slurry. Karkat forced himself to keep moving despite his exhaustion by this point, moaning around the bulge in his mouth. Said bulge had stiffened long ago by this point, but the female subjuggulator kept her resolve as she kept a hand on the back of Karkat’s head as he slurped on her length. Without warning she gripped his head with both her hands, preventing Karkat from jerking away as she released a cascade of slurry down his throat. Karkat writhed in the Highblood’s lap and choked, but the subjuggulator did not pull away until he obediently swallowed every drop of her slurry. His stomach rolled from the influx of genetic material, and she laughed as she stepped away.

“There’s your final meal, bud,” she said, tweaking one of his horns as Karkat coughed and drooled. She hiked her pants up, crossing a hand over her chest and bowing to the Grand Highblood before sauntering from the room. Her companion followed, hands behind his head as he hummed some bullshit hymn under his breath. The doors slammed shut behind them.

The Grand Highblood snorted, scraping some slurry from his leg and shoving his slick fingers into Karkat’s mouth. Karkat sucked the fingers clean with numb acceptance, slumped back against the Highblood and managing the only occasional, abortive thrust with his hips. His stomach bulged obscenely now with slurry and eggs, and he put a hand on the rounded slope to try and alleviate the overwhelming pain and pressure. “Now you see your motherfucking place, wiggler,” the Highblood said, feeding Karkat another fingerful of slurry. “Painted with our color and sanctified, glorified in your place beneath our motherfucking feet.”

Karkat tried to swear, say anything. “Mmmmmg,” he said instead, head lolling to the side.

Another laugh from the Highblood and then a low groan, and a final thrust alongside the final spurt of eggs into Karkat’s genebladder. The bulge within him lost its stiff strength keeping him up and Karkat slid unceremoniously from the Highblood’s lap, facedown with his ass in the air. His nook and his ass ached, and an egg almost slipped from between his swollen folds before the Highblood reached out and shoved it back in him with a finger. Karkat only drooled and made a few incoherent noises on the floor in response, swollen stomach preventing him from falling completely flat.

The Highblood stood, and there was a rustling of fabric as he pulled his pants back up. He leaned down, smacking Karkat’s ass with enough force he scooted almost a foot forward. “You’ve earned a few perigees reprieve, child, so let’s see what you motherfucking make of it. Get me some good grubs out of this lot, and I’ll look into sending you off into some buttfuck corner of space to live out the rest of your sorry existence.”

He left Karkat on the floor where he lay, strolling from the throne room. The room echoed with his passing, and the silence pressed down on Karkat from every angle. At this point Karkat had a mind to lose his shit, to rage and to wail at the unfairness of it all. Instead he closed his eyes, took a breath, and passed the fuck out right there on the floor where he remained until a random subjuggulator tossed him back into his cell along with a few towels to scrub clean his purple-painted body.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is just called Uh oh, Karkat in my Google Docs, so it took me about 20 minutes to actually come up with a title as my eyes streamed so bad I couldn't open my eyes in a response to a severe reaction to sagebrush outside.


End file.
